Conventional aircraft may include a ram air turbine (RAT) that may deploy to provide supplemental power in case the aircraft loses electrical or hydraulic power. RATs may be relatively large and may have a relatively great mass, thus undesirably weighing the aircraft down and utilizing volume within the aircraft that may be used for other purposes.
Conventional aircraft may further include halon fire suppression systems. In response to a fire occurring in a cargo compartment of the aircraft, halon, which is an inert gas (halon may refer to Haloalkane, or halogenoalkane, a group of compounds consisting of alkanes with linked halogens) may be directed into the cargo compartment to suppress the fire. Halon may be harmful to the atmosphere and thus may be undesirable for use.